1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for a recording medium in which recording medium, particularly thermo-sensitive and photosensitive recording medium are airtightly contained. The present invention also relates to a printing apparatus using the above container and its printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Publication of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Sho-No. 61-213169, there is developed thermo-sensitive recording medium in which color forming layers of cyan, magenta, and yellow are laminated on a subs t rate. Micro capsules that contain color forming agents are dispersed in each color-forming layer. In this thermo-sensitive recording medium, chromophoric thermal energy differs depending on each color-forming layer. Since thermal energy is thus different from layer to layer, the color forming layer can be selectively color-formed. Then, to avoid re-printing an upper layer before the printing is executed to a lower layer after executing the printing to the upper layer, the following processing is executed. More specifically, the printed color layer is irradiated with light, for example, ultraviolet rays, with a wavelength peculiar thereto, so as to carry out fixing processing. This processing is called a photofixing. A printing system using such the photosensitive recording medium is called a thermo-autochrom system.
Unlike the conventional sublimation-thermal transfer printing system, in the above thermo-autochrom system, since the recording medium itself color-forms, it is unnecessary to prepare the other ink ribbon, ink cartridge, etc. Also, a protection layer is formed on the uppermost layer, thereby developing resistance to influence from an outer section.
However, photofixed-recording medium must be stored in a lightproof bag as being photosensitized under a fluorescent lamp. Also, the photofixed-recording medium requires careful handling when being set to a printer.
Moreover, in the photofixed-recording medium, its property and the printing characteristic vary, depending on an amount of water. For this reason, thermal sensitivity and image density to be obtained at a printing time differ, depending on external environment before printing, particularly, the degree the photofixed-recording medium is exposded to high or low moisture. Moreover, this worsens conveyance in a printing apparatus.
To solve the above problem, a cartridge is known having a light-shielding characteristic that isolates the material from light and moisture. However, the cartridge itself is regarded as waste, and this reduces the merits in which no ink ribbon is needed as compared with the sublimation-thermal transfer printing system. For this reason, it is desired that the cartridge have some other value or use to justify its expense.
Moreover, when the recording medium is contained in the cartridge, a user cannot determine the remaining quantity of the recording medium and the paper size thereof at a glance since it is difficult to view the recording medium from the outer section.
Also, if the cartridge is not attached to a proper position of a printing apparatus, the paper will not feed properly, an image may be obliquely printed. In order to prevent this problem, cartridge position detecting means is provided in the printing apparatus, and re-attachment of the cartridge is required to the user. As such position detecting means, for example, a push-button switch and a photo sensor are used. However, this results in an increase in cost.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a container for a recording medium, which is capable of storing information, and which is capable of detecting whether or not a normal attachment is performed.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a printing apparatus, which is capable of normally attaching a container for a recording medium, and which is capable of carrying out printing by use of information stored in the container for a recording medium.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a printing method, which is capable of normally attaching a case for a recording medium, and which is capable of carrying out printing by use of information stored in the container for a recording medium.
The above object can be achieved by a container for containing a recording medium having: a containing body for containing a recording medium; storage stores data and attached to the containing body; and a data inputting/outputting section inputs and outputs data to the storage.
The above object can be achieved by an apparatus for printing an image on a recording medium, having: an attaching section to which the container described above is attached; a data processing section performs at least one of data reading and data writing to the storage through the data inputting/outputting section; a printing section for printing the image on the recording medium; and a detecting section for detecting whether or not the container is normally attached, depending on whether or not the data processing section obtains access to the storage.
The above object can be achieved by an apparatus for printing an image on a recording medium, having: an attaching section to which the container described above is attached; a data reading section for reading a printing condition from the storage through the data inputting/outputting section; and a printing section for carrying out printing in accordance with the printing condition.
The above object can be achieved by a method for printing an image on a recording medium including: determining whether or not access to storage attached to a containing body for containing the recording medium of a container can be obtained; and printing the image when access can be obtained.
The above object can be achieved by a method for printing an image on a recording medium including storing a printing condition to storage attached to a containing body for containing the recording medium of a container; reading the printing condition when the container is attached to a printing apparatus; and printing the image in accordance with the printing condition.
The above object can be achieved by a method for printing an image including: storing information of a recording medium to storage attached to a containing body for containing the recording medium of a container; and reading the information when the container is attached to a printing apparatus.
The above object can be achieved by a method for printing an image comprising: storing a printing content to storage attached to a containing body for containing the recording medium of a container; and reading the printing content so as to be printed when the container is attached to a printing apparatus.